


Dead before daylight

by Clown_Adjacent



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 2, F/M, im warning you now, lmao this is far from cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Adjacent/pseuds/Clown_Adjacent
Summary: Her time was up, she already knew that.





	Dead before daylight

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is short and probably terrible but its just a idea that has been sat on my mind for a while and it's like three am

Pandora was silent this particular night, The sky darker than usual as the stars flickered above. Elpis provided very little light for the planet below the moons glow growing dull the more construction happened on it. That was something she wouldn't miss - watching such a beautiful thing be destroyed by the need too cover everything in buildings and services for the egos of the greedy.

The night sky welcomed smoking embers of a crackling fire, way out in the droughts of Pandora the popping and snapping of dried wood could be heard mingling with the haunting tune of a guitar, the front lit silhouette of a woman having a orange glow surround them.

She had been hard too track down, she had been on the run for months after finally freeing herself of his suffocating hold. A hold he kept on her once purely out of his own fear of being alone but now he had someone else and she was now only kept around too be kept quiet.

She knew he wasn't going too let her slip away that easy though.

_ **She knew too much about him.** _

Countless days had been filled with anxiety, constantly looking over her shoulder too see if she could spot those mismatched eyes in the vast wastelands of the ever vicious planet. The night had been filled with even worse dread, she couldn't sleep anymore knowing she was just wasting time when she could be putting distance between her and him.

It got tiring after a while.

Then she gave in.

Counting the hours, the days, the weeks it had taken for him too find her again.

Three weeks, two days and 12 hours since she had stopped running and finally, he caught up too her.

A pair of mismatched eyes had locked onto her back, her time was up. She knew that already and yet she remained calm strumming on her guitar, the only remaining piece of her life before, a lot had changed since he had last saw her yet that haunting melody never changed.

She halts momentarily as he approaches the heavy thud of his boots against the dusty turf only startling her for mere seconds before she returns too her haunting melody. "Took you long enough."

"Nice too see you too sweetheart."

Silence falls between the two, she finally abandoned the haunting drone staring ahead into the fire before her. this would be the last time she felt the warmth of such a beautiful yet destructive think on her skin, it would be the last thing she ever feels.

He steps closer. Her anxiety spiked only too be calmed seconds later, she knew what was coming and she was content with it she had made peace with it sometime ago.

"You know I have too do this, right." His hand snakes its way into her hair playing with the strands smoothing them back of her face before repeating the same action, she leans into the touch welcoming it with a content groan.

"Can't have anyone knowing your secret..." She replied leaning back into his legs, it had been a while since she had accepted his touch, indulging in it and growing extremely needy for it. It almost made him melancholic of what he was about too do too her.

"No we can't..." He sighs, momentarily entranced by the complete adoration. "Just so you know I didn't want too do this" She only hums in reply knowing at any second she would feel the sweet release of death.

The barrel of a gun found its self situated at her temple the cold metal seeming to burn her skin as she takes a deep breath calming herself, ready and willing too accept her fate at the hands of someone she had once loved.

He remains still for a moment fingers brushing once more over her hair a soft sigh escaping at the delicate touch.

The shot is heard for miles.

She slumps over falling too her side, body lifeless and growing ever so slightly stiff the final contraction of her muscles rippling under her skin.

His secrets had died that night along with her.

He watched the red liquid pool around her head mocking a macabre halo, her face had been covered by the curtain of hair, he frowned crouching down too brush the strands from her face he found himself staring at her lifeless face, eyes still open yet pupils dead and unresponsive her lips parted slightly. Even in death she had been beautiful.

It was a pity

She was someone he would have served the world too on a gold platter and yet she now lay dead at his feet the deed having been commit by his own hand.

This had too be done, he couldn't trust her anymore she knew too much, she could ruin this entire plan and anyone finding out about this would also ruin everything he worked so hard too get. He sighs placing the gun into her limp hand before rising too stare down at her one final time.

A true tragedy this had been...

_"If only things had been different for us (Y/n)..."_


End file.
